


La statua del sovrano piangente

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	La statua del sovrano piangente

Spesso i sovrani pensano che la loro regalità non valga la pena di essere messa alla prova, e passano alla storia come fannulloni, o al peggio frignoni. Un tale re, di un certo villaggio di porcospini, era stato così famoso per il suo continuo lagnare, che quando avevano costruito in piazza un monumento per lui, lo avevano fatto con il muso ben piantato nel fazzoletto e le lacrime agli occhi.

La principessa verde stava passeggiando per tutte le città che conosceva, per studiare cosa fa un buon sovrano, e quando arrivò davanti alle statue e ai monumenti importanti, si fermò col suo taccuino davanti alla statua del re frignone.

“Sei un bel tipo, tu!” esclamò, apostrofandolo con la piuma che usava per scrivere. “Dimmi un po' come ci sei finito lì.”

“Ero un re molto preso in giro.” rispose la statua, tra fragorosi singhiozzi. “Perché non sapevo far nulla e invece di tentare, piangevo, eccome.”

“Piangevi ogni volta?”

“Oh sì, piangevo se non sapevo mettere il manto, e se non sapevo mangiare i lombrichi secondo l'etichetta. Piangevo se non riuscivo ad addormentarmi, e se per qualche motivo non riuscivo a mettere le scarpe.”

“E allora che successe? Continuasti a piangere fino al tuo ultimo giorno da re, non è così?” lo sbeffeggiò la principessa verde.

La statua continuò a singhiozzare. “Certo, sniff. Arrivarono le donnole, e io stavo a lamentarmi perché non riuscivo a sollevar la spada. Così assediarono il castello, entrarono nella sala reale, e con una bella zampata mi hanno fatto fare la fine del cretino.”

“Ma allora a che pro farti la statua?” domandò la principessa divertita.

“Perché morendo mi sono arrotolato, e con gli aculei dritti rotolai per tutto il salone, infilzandole una per una.” disse la statua, con una certa fierezza fra le lacrime.

La principessa annotò tutto, e pensosa passò alle statue degli altri re. Non le suonava così strano che un piagnucolone, in un mondo tetro, riuscisse a darsi una mossa in punto di morte, ma in maniera ridicola, in linea al vissuto.


End file.
